paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung-fu Katie (all 9 chapters)
Chapter 1 "Ryder, I need to ask you something." Katie and Ryder were alone inside the vet office when Katie spoke to Ryder. Ryder, who was on his pup pad, sprang up his head sharply, looking at Katie. Yes! Katie is going to say she likes me! Please! Ryder was shaking in the chair he was sitting in, while Katie was standing up about four feet to his left. "Ryder…I…I." "What Katie? What do you want to tell me?" Ryder blushed while smirking. "I…need a sparring partner. I have a big karate tournament coming up and I need to practice my moves." Ryder's half frowned, with a monotonous, dead look. Then he half smiled, saying. "Um, of…of course, Katie." "You don't seem too promised, Ryder." "No, really. I can be your spar partner. Even though you'll probably beat me because you're a 1st degree black belt." "Thanks Ryder." The two walked out of the door of the vet. When they got to the Lookout, they went around to the side, got a big mat out of a trunk, and after they did that, they went to the lookout to put on their Gis. When the two were on the mat, Katie asked Ryder, "Are you ready, Ryder?" When Ryder sees Katie in her Gi, he blushes completely red. "Y…yeah. I-I'm ready." Ryder stuttered. Wow, Katie is really cute with that Gi on. Wow. He thought. Katie began to practice her dragon kick, as she kicked Ryder in the stomach pretty hard. Wow! She's even cuter doing her karate moves! She's so talented. Ryder thought as he got up. "Wow! How did you learn to do that? How did you learn even to be so talented at Karate?" Ryder asked the blonde black belt. "My dad is a martial arts champ. He won a United States trophy for first place in a tournament in California, and taught me a lot. Right now, he is a year away from being a fifth-degree black belt." Katie answered, smiling. "So it runs in the family, huh?" Ryder asked. "Pretty much, yeah. Even though my mom didn't do it." Katie chuckled a little. After that the two trained for about another hour. "I think I'm ready for this, Ryder!" Katie seemed excited after an hour of training. Ryder, who was on the ground after Katie side-kicked him in the torso area, said, "I think you are too, Katie." He got up. Katie smiled at Ryder. "Thanks for training with me." Ryder smiled back, and hesitated before saying, "No problem, Katie. Even though I got pretty beat up." Ryder said with a slight chuckle. Once they were done putting everything away they walked back to the Lookout. Eight pups greeted Ryder and Katie inside. "Hey pups, what have you guys been up to?" Ryder asked the pups. "We've been having a pup-pup boogie tournament, how about you Ryder?" Marshall asked Ryder. "Oh, Katie has been training for her karate tournament this weekend." Ryder answered. "Do you want to watch pup-pup boogie? Andrew and Icee are playing for the semifinals!" Rocky stated. "Yeah, sure!" Ryder exclaimed. Right now Icee and Andrew were neck-and-neck going into the tail spin. As Andrew started to attempt the tail spin, he almost stumbled, but kept his balance. "Yay! Way to go, Andrew!" Rubble cheered. After the tail-spin, the results of who won came on the screen. "And the winner is..." The animated announcer said. "Icee!" "Good job, Icee!" Andrew told the husky. "Thanks." Icee said. "I guess it was my tailspin. You got your's perfectly while I messed up a little." Andrew chuckled a little. "Well, I better get going, I gotta rest for the tournament tomorrow. See you pups later!" Katie said. "Bye Katie! Good luck on your tournament!" Ryder said. Chapter 2 Katie woke up at about 7:00 the next morning, ready as ever to try to win the tournament. The tournament was in Foggy Bottom, at the Serpent's Head Dojo, so Katie rode her bike to the tournament. The PAW Patrol also would come to watch, traveling by their rigs. "People all over the world come to participate in this tournament. It's really big." Ryder told the pups as they walked into the dojo. "Oh man! Maybe they have contestants from France!" Skye's eyes lit up. Time to be charming! Rubble thought. He put on his beret, glasses, and his exceptional accent. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle!" Rubble said loudly. Skye giggled. "Oh Rubble." She smiled as they walked in the dojo. The dojo was an absolute zoo when the PAW Patrol walked in. There were tons and tons of people, the 96 12-year-old girls in the competition and all of their parents and family members, even though the dojo was pretty big. (AN: let's just say this is two years into the future). As the PAW Patrol took their seats in the dojo stadium, they saw a girl Katie's age roughing up another girl. The tougher girl looked pretty, with brown eyes and long, wavy hair. As she perfected a jump-kick to the other girl's legs, the other girl, who was Japanese, fell hard to the ground. "And the winner of the game is Sabina Alfonso! Congrats, Sabina, you are the winner of bracket A!" The announcer said at his booth. The winner, Sabina, bowed her head. In a Southern accent, she said, "Thank y'all so much! I love all of you!" The crowd cheered extra loud, as he PAW Patrol clapped. "Wow, she seems popular. That suits her well, she was amazing!" Rubble stated. "I don't know, Rubble. She seems a little bit too cocky for me." Icee spoke. "She's really pretty though!" Marshall said. Wow, Marshall has a point. That girl is really pretty. Ryder thought. I can't disagree. As Sabina was waving, she looked at Ryder in the crowd and winked at him. She then headed for the locker room. "I think Sabina was looking at you, Ryder." Skye charmed. "Maybe she thinks he is cute." Andrew chimed in. "I don't know. Plus, I like someone else." Ryder blushed as he said this. Chase's ears perked up. "Really? Who is it, Ryder?" Skye had a smirk on her face. "Maybe he likes…" Now everypup loudly, "KATIE!" Ryder said nothing, as he saw Katie walk out of her locker room to face her opponent. The announcer spoke on the microphone. "Now, for our Division B round-robin style tournament game one. In the red corner, from Paris, France, we have Anais Bordeaux! And in the Blue corner, from our local city in Adventure Bay, Ontario, we have Katie Forrester, the daughter of the karate-master, Will Forrester!" Both Katie and Anais waved their hands. "Oh man, now I don't know who I want to win! I just admire all French people!" Skye yelled happily. "You do realize that this is a girl tournament, not boys. The boy's tournament is in the other dojo room." Marshall told the cockapoo. "Yeah, that makes sense. Plus, I would still root for Katie the whole way." Skye said. As Katie bowed to her opponent, Anais, the match started. It wasn't very long until Katie had started to strike hard. She lay two kicks to the French opponent before she fell hard to the ground, even though the match wasn't very close to being over. It took about two minutes for Katie to win the match, which would still be a short match. She finished Anais when Katie flipped her hard on her back. The crowd cheered for Katie's win. "And the winner is…Katie! Katie has set a new record for shortest defeat with a new time of 2 minutes and 6 seconds, previously beating our last victor, Sabina, who had 2 minutes and 14 seconds!" The announcer yelped. "Wow, Katie is really good!" Andrew yelped, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Andrew was definitely right. Katie's next two opponents couldn't come close to beating her. "And the winner of division B is Katie Forrester!" The announcer said after she beat a girl from Brazil. "Woo hoo, yeah! Katie is going to the bracket round play!" Rocky cheered. "Let's see who she's playing." Ryder said as they left the stands. Katie met up with them on their way near the entrance doors. They looked at the sheet with all of the names listed. It said "Katie vs Sabina," "Hey, Katie gets to verse Sabina!" Chase said. Chapter 3 After the day was done, the pups all went to sleep. Of course, Katie was the only one still awake, as she was outside and training on the mat. I can't lose tomorrow. Sabina is really good, and I would have to go into the loser's bracket if I lost. Katie thought, then aloud said, "But that isn't going to happen." She kicked a punching dummy as it fell to the ground. Ryder, who was in his bed in the lookout, heard the movements of someone outside. He woke up, went out of the front door of the lookout, and saw Katie training. "Katie, why are you still up? It's midnight." Ryder rubbed his eyes. "Same goes for you, Ryder. You're still up." Katie picked up the punching dummy from its stand and raised it back up. "I woke up because I heard a bunch of noises from outside." Ryder said matter-of-factually. Katie giggled. "Wow, you really want to win this tournament, don't you?" Ryder asked Katie. "Sure do." Katie punched the dummy. "Well, uh, I'll let you get back to your training." "Actually I'm finished. I trained for a while today, as well as my practice with my dad. I think I'll call it a night." The two walked into the lookout together. After a good night's rest, it was time to face Sabina in round one. Oddly enough the two walked in the front door at the same time. "Hey, good luck today." Katie told Sabina, trying to be cordial. Completely ignoring Katie's words, Sabina questioned, "You friends with that Ryder kid up in the stands?" "Um, yeah." Katie said, somewhat confused. "Stay away from him. He's mine." This brushed Katie back, as Sabina entered the dojo Katie stared at the ground for a second. What just happened? Katie thought. She entered the dojo to get ready. Ten minutes later, after getting dressed and ready, she was on the mat to face Sabina. "In the blue corner, we have our Division "A" Champion, Sabina Alfonso." The announcer blurted. The crowd cheered as she waved, and this time, blowing an air-kiss to Ryder. Ryder waved, not promisingly, back. "And in the red corner, our Division "B" Champion, Katie Forrester!" The announcer said loudly. Even more cheers rang out, especially the loud voices of the PAW Patrol. "Woo hoo! Go Katie!" Zuma yelled. "Katie! Katie!" Rocky cheered. As the two girls got on the mat they bowed to each other. "Ready…Start!" Sabina started off like a cheetah trying to catch a gazelle. She started throwing kicks and punches at Katie galore. Katie dodged most of them, but one of the last kicks Sabina made had Katie buckle her knees. She barely got up as she fell, as the PAW Patrol and the crowd said "Ooooh!" With worried faces. Katie wasn't close to being done. She never quit that easily. Before everyone knew it Katie mountain-punched Sabina in her arm, knocking her backwards, and even for only a punch. The same reaction came from the crowd. There was still fighting going on for another 6 minutes, and there was a lot of misses in punches and kicks. Katie knew this wasn't going to be an easy win, but she knew that if she had confidence, she could go anywhere. As Sabina tried to throw a punch at Katie, she grabbed her fist, when Katie said "You probably shouldn't have done that." Quoting Jack from Kickin' It. With almost 30 seconds remaining on the clock, Katie kicked Sabina to the ground, and while she was on the ground she began to pin Sabina down. Right then Sabina slammed on the ground three times. Katie had won the fight. "WOO-HOO!" The PAW Patrol screamed. "And the winner is Katie Forrester!" The announcer yelled, as the referee held up Katie's arm. As the two walked off the platform, Katie told Sabina "Hey, nice job Sabina." "Remember," Sabina said looking off in the distance, "Ryder is mine." She walked away. Chapter 4 Sabina walked ahead of Katie when they got to the locker room to change out. They both went in together, each not saying a word to each other. Darn she wants Ryder. Katie thought. It took about 5 minutes for Katie to change out of her gi, as she made her way out of the locker room. Before she went out, she saw a bag on one of the benches in the room. It was Sabina's. Katie picked it up and walked out the locker room door. As soon as she walked out, something caught her eye, and it wasn't a pretty sight. "Sabina, I have your-." That was when Katie saw Sabina try to kiss Ryder. Sabina got away with it, even with Ryder trying to scram away. It looked from Katie's eyes that Ryder was happy kissing her. Katie just stood there, watching Sabina kiss Ryder near the bleachers of the dojo. She ran out of the dojo as fast as she could. The PAW Patrol was waiting by the door. "Hey Katie, way to go!" Marshall said, but right after he said it Katie was out of the door. "I wonder what happened with Katie." Andrew stated. "Let's catch up to her." Rocky said. They all went out the door and got in their rigs. Right then Ryder came out of the dojo before the pups left. "What's going on, pups?" Ryder asked. Zuma spoke. "The thing is, we don't know. It's with Katie." "She just ran out of the dojo." Chase murmured. "And she looked pretty upset." Icee chimed in. Oh no, she must have seen Sabina try to kiss me. She might not have known I was trying to get out of the way!'' Ryder thought. Next he said, "Let's find her. Sabina was kissing me and-." "SABINA WAS KISSING YOU?" The pups yelled out at the same time. "I thought you liked Katie!" Skye said loudly. "I do, pups. I didn't want Sabina to kiss me; in fact I was trying to grasp my way out." The brown haired boy said. The pups stared blankly at Ryder, when finally Chase said, "Well then let's get Katie!" The pups hopped on their rigs, as Ryder got on his ATV, as the PAW Patrol mad their way to the lookout. At that same time, Anais Bordeaux and Sabina were in the girl's locker room talking about Katie. "So, do you think I got her mad?" Sabina smirked as she asked this to Anais. "Well, yes. This should be good! But, what else should we take from her, Sabina?" Anais asked Sabina. Sabina ran through her long, wavy brown hair with her fingers. "I've never thought about that one before, like what else I can take from her. Any ideas?" "Well, we can see if her opponents can win against her. We could use chest and arm braces on them so that Katie's hit will be weak, and they will hurt her hand." "That's a good one, Anais." Sabina pulled out her phone, to a picture of the PAW Patrol. "What about…them?" Chapter 5 The PAW Patrol hopped out of their rigs at the lookout. "Okay pups, I'm going to look around town for Katie. You guys, see if you can find her here, and if you do, give me a call." Ryder told the pups, as he hopped back on his ATV. Ryder didn't have to go far to see Katie. She was sitting under the bridge, throwing rocks in the water. Ryder parked his ATV near the side of the bridge, and walked underneath it. "Katie." Ryder whispered. "Ryder, what are you doing here?" Katie asked, with a rude tone of voice. "Katie, it wasn't what it looked like." "IT WAS JUST WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE, RYDER! YOU WERE TOTALLY KISSING SABINA!" "But Katie I-." "DON'T EVEN APOLOGIZE." Katie began to cry. "Just leave, Ryder." "Katie." "Please, Ryder. Just leave." Ryder waited for Katie to calm down, and said. "You don't know the whole story, Katie." "Well then I'd like to hear it some other time. Now go!" If only she knew. Also, if only she was less stubborn. Ryder thought. He hopped on his ATV, still looking back at Katie sit under the bridge. Ryder got to the lookout. Weirdly, there were no sign of the pups. Their rigs were still parked on the concrete, but they were once outside of the lookout. Maybe they were inside, Ryder thought. He went in the door to the lookout. "Pups? Are you here?" Ryder got no answer. Then, he saw some type red shirt on the ground. As Ryder picked it up, he saw the large gold letters that said "Martial Arts School Mississippi." It was Sabina's gi. "Why is Sabina's gi on the floor?" Ryder then knew what was going on. "Sabina." Ryder got out his pup pad ™ and called the PAW Patrol. "Pups, what happened to you guys?" Rubble answered from his collar. "Ryder! Help us! Sabina-." "I'll take those." It was Sabina through the other end of the collar. Suddenly the signal stopped. "I gotta go find her!" Ryder ran out of the lookout. Chapter 6 Chapter 6 Ryder hopped on his ATV and headed for Foggy Bottom. He knew that Sabina was probably somewhere over in that general area. As Ryder was approaching Mr. Porter's restaurant, he saw two figures laying in a cardboard box. They sounded like they were laughing and having a good time. "Hello?" Ryder said. Suddenly, the two figures turned around. There was a Greyhound and a Bullmastiff that appeared from the corner. "Well hello, kid!" The Bullmastiff said loudly. He sounded old from his tone of voice. "Eh, have you seen a girl, about my age, go anywhere around here with eight other dogs?" Ryder asked the two dogs. "No, sorry man." The Bullmastiff said again. "Wait," the Greyhound said, "No, remember? There was a girl with eight pups, all in cages in a golf cart. She almost knocked over Mr. Porter when he was carrying those boxes of bananas!" "Oh yeah, that girl. She looked real pretty, didn't she, Hubert?" "Well, she was kidnapping two-thirds of a dozen pups…" "Good point! By the way, I'm Rye. Who are you?" Rye turned to Ryder. "I'm Ryder." "Oh yeah, you are the head of that Patrol thingy-mabob." "You mean the PAW Patrol?..." Ryder sighed. "Oh yeah. Who is your favorite pup, Hubert?" Rye asked Hubert. "Rye, we should focus on the task at hand." "Oh yeah, right. Also, we are gonna have to use your Patrol's rigs. We're pretty old and we can't walk that far." Rye also said. This caused Ryder to sigh, but as well laugh. "Hey, you could use my truck!" It was Mr. Porter from the front door of the restaurant. "I can get you guys a ride over there." Ryder sighed again, this time of relief. "Yahoo! Thanks Mr. Porter!" The dogs, Ryder, and Mr. Porter hopped in the van. "Mr. Porter, is it okay if I have a banana?" Hubert asked Mr. Porter as he got in the car. There was a box of bananas in the trunk of the car. "Why, certainly! Also Ryder, do you know anyone who could adopt these two dogs? They've been in the street for a while now, and I just noticed them the other day. I would say I would keep them myself, but with Alex and everything…well, you know what I mean." Mr. Porter asked Ryder. "Well, they could maybe live with us and the PAW Patrol." Hubert and Rye's eyes lit up, (Opera voices in the background). "But I'd have to see. I'm not quite sure yet." Rye and Hubert's eyes closed. "I think it would be okay, though." Ryder again. Yet again, Rye and Hubert's eyes lit up (again with opera voices). "Okay, you too, enough opera for today. I know you guys really want a home, and we are trying to get you one." Mr. Porter chuckled slightly as he said this. "Wait, how did you hear those opera voices?" Rye asked. Ryder had the ._. Face on. "Really…you were singing them." Rye and Hubert looked at each other confused. "That was us?" Right then the van pulled up to the dojo. Everyone got out of the car. "This is probably the place where Sabina took them." Ryder said, as they walked into the dojo. At the moment, Katie was fighting a girl from Japan. As they got in, Katie flipped the girl to her back, as she came down. "And the winner is Katie Forrester! She is now moving on to the championship game against Sabina Alfonso!" The announcer cheered, as the crowd boomed. The four made their way across the floor, trying to get where the locker rooms were. As they were walking, Hubert stepped on something on the ground. "What…" Hubert picked up the item on the ground with his mouth. "Guys, I think this is one of the PAW patrol's badges." The badge was blue with a star on it. "Hey! It's Chase's! They must be here!" Ryder got the collar with the badge on it from Hubert. "Hey, there is a spiral staircase leading to somewhere. I wonder if that's where Sabina is!" Mr. Porter beamed. Mr. Porter made his way down the stairs, as everyone else followed. As Katie exited the platform where she was fighting, she looked as she saw movement. She saw Ryder as he was about to walk down the stairs. He better not be sneaking off with Sabina again! That kid's nerve! Katie stormed off to the staircase. As Mr. Porter, Ryder, Rye, and Hubert walked down the end of the stairs, they came across a dark room, pitch black, with mostly only the small light coming from upstairs. As they were walking, Mr. Porter bumped into a wall. "It's a dead end!" Mr. Porter said as he banged on the wall. The sound coming off of it didn't really sound like a wall, though. He banged on it again, as it sounded like a metal sound. Right then, lights came across the room. The wall became a giant statue, as it oddly began to speak. "You mortals must past my test!" It spoke out of its mouth. The statue looked like one of the statues on the Easter Islands, except metal, and where the eyes were there were green LED lights coming out of it. After the statue spoke a sliding door opened. There were lasers all across the room, going left to right, up and down. "Either go back now, or die trying! MWAHAHAHA!" "Oh man." Rye spoke. "We're doomed." Chapter 7 Chapter 7 "Well, what now?" Mr. Porter said. Ryder stood in front of the sliding door, where all of the lasers were. He clenched his fist. "I…I'm not giving up. I've gone through this whole mess, with Katie thinking that me and Sabina had a thing, even though I've liked Katie this whole time. Now she hates me, and Sabina has hurt her life too much. I can't let her get away with that." Ryder began to run toward the lasers. "Ryder! Wait up!" Rye shouted. Hubert followed Rye into the chamber of lasers. "Ugh, please come out of there alive, Marcus." Mr. Porter said to himself. He went inside the chamber. As the four were trying to avoid the lasers, Katie smiled as she approached an air vent. She had heard what Ryder had said, as she was pretty close to tearing up. She felt bad not telling Ryder to go through the air vent, but she knew Ryder would make it through anyway. She crawled through the air vent. Ryder, Mr. Porter, Hubert and Rye, were almost done clearing the lasers in the room. The plan was that Ryder and Hubert would try to clear the lasers while Rye and Mr. Porters waited behind until the lasers were shut off when Hubert and Ryder were done clearing the lasers. As soon as Ryder got to the end, the back of his leg hit a laser. All of the lasers shut off, and a tranquilizer dart came right at Ryder from the other side. He ducked, as it was about 4 millimeters from getting his nose. It barely missed. "Run!" Ryder yelled. Everyone started sprinting to the end, even Rye and Mr. Porter. Right then, Ryder pressed the red button at the end. The lights turned on in the room. At the end, another door opened to a hallway with red carpet. It looked like an abandoned movie theater hallway. "What is this place?" Rye asked, to particularly nobody. "It's like some secret lair. Except, it's a movie theater." Mr. Porter said. "Why would we be led to a movie theater? Where could everyone be here?" Rye questioned. "I guess we're gonna have to split up. Rye and I will go in the theater while Hubert and Mr. Porter will check every other nook and cranny." Ryder said, suggesting the topic. Right then there was a loud noise coming from an air vent above. It was Katie who fell from it. "Ryder." "Katie." "Ryder." Mr. Porter said. "Hubert." Rye said. "Mr. Porter." Katie said next. "OKAY WHAT IS GOING ON?" Hubert yelled. "Sorry for yelling." "Ryder, I…I know what happened, and…I'm sorry." Katie spoke, not looking at Ryder clearly. "Its fine, Katie, but we have to find the pups first." Ryder murmured. "Yeah, I'd say that would be better than a dramatic love scene, am I right Hubert?" Rye said, but Hubert kicked Rye in his leg. "Shush, Rye." All of a sudden there was a loud scream, ear piercing. "Hey, that sounds like Skye!" Katie said. "And it's coming from the concession stand! Wait…the concession stand?" Now Rye was confused. Ryder walked over to the counter, and as he looked he saw a door coming from the floor. "Guys, a trapped door! In the floor!" Ryder yelled. He opened it, and there was a long ladder down. It was about a story high going up and down. Ryder went first down the ladder, carrying Hubert, while Katie carried Rye down the stairs. Mr. Porter was last, shutting the door above him. The five tried to walk down the ladder quietly and slowly, and after everyone was down they were in an enclosed room, with white painted walls and a green carpeted floor. It looked like a deserted basement. Then, more screams came within the room. This time it sounded like Marshall. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Rye yelled across the room. Sabina, who was sitting on a stool, looked behind her to see the five others. "Oh, I don't know…just trying to ruin Katie's life." The twisted girl said as she got up from the stool. She pressed a button on a control panel on a table near the stool. It shocked Andrew, as he screamed. "You can't get away with this! I won't let you!" Ryder vowed. Sabina chuckled as she snapped her fingers. "Get 'em girls." Suddenly there were four girls dressed in ninja outfits that appeared out of absolutely nowhere. They grabbed onto all five of the protagonists. "Let go of them!" A voice yelled from behind everyone. It was a tall guy in a ninja suit. "Who is he?" Rubble said, from the giant cage that the pups were in. The ninja took off his mask. "Dad?" Rye looked at Katie funny. "That's your dad?" Katie nodded. Katie's dad had red hair and a small red beard, looking somewhat Irish. "Hands off, my daughter, and those pups, too. Oh, and meet my new friend also." Mr. Forrester said, as behind him came oddly enough Anais Bordeaux. "WHAT!" Everyone, especially Sabina was surprised to see Anais with Mr. Forrester. "Anais! You were my strongest ally. How could you?" Sabina said, with a snotty tone of voice. Anais smirked, as she spoke in her French accent. "It was wrong to kidnap those pups. Come here, Rye, Hubert." Hubert and Rye came over to Anais. "I'd thought I'd lost you two forever." "WHATTTT!" Everyone said even louder. "So Rye and Hubert…are your dogs?" Ryder asked Anais in shock. "Yes, but one day I lost them, and I thought I had done something very wrong, so I decided to stay away from dogs for a while. Then I thought maybe I actually hated them, but I know now that that is not true. Sabina, do you realize what you are doing? Why are you even mad at Katie?" Sabina looked down at the ground, as she looked mad. "I can't lose. I knew Katie would be my toughest opponent, so I tried to get her depressed so she could lose. That's still my goal!" She then shocked Zuma from the shock collar on him, as he shrieked. Chapter 8 Chapter 8 "Katie, you're going to be okay. Keep calm, baby." Ryder told Katie. Katie tried to smile through the tears. Ryder got her up to her feet, still holding her arm that wasn't quite broken. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Andrew laid on the ground, without breath. "Andrew!" Rocky yelled as soon as Andrew hit the floor. Of course, everyone and Mr. Porter looked down to see if Andrew was okay, which he wasn't. Please be okay, Andrew. Icee thought. She leaned over him, now starting to weep. "Andrew…please be okay." Icee looked over to Sabina and growled. Sabina didn't notice, as she was now in a karate fight with Anais. "Check his pulse." Zuma suggested. Icee did, as his heart was still beating. "I'm here for you, Andrew. Please be okay." Icee said, still weeping. She put her paws on his shoulders. Right then Andrew started to awaken, blinking slowly. As he saw Icee and felt her paws on his shoulders, he brought a toothy smile to his face, somewhat laughing. "Andrew, this isn't really the time to be laughing. We got to get out of here!" Icee told Andrew. "Oh, right. Let's go!" Everyone got out of Sabina's lair safely after a couple of minutes. "See you in the championship, Forrester." She chuckled. Everyone got outside to the parking lot of the dojo. Since nobody had any rigs, everyone went in Mr. Porter's van. "I have to train for tonight. Dad, can you help me train?" Katie asked her father. "Of course, honey, but first we have to get your arm checked out." Mr. Forrester said. Everyone was in the lookout except Katie and her dad, who were at the doctor's office. Now it was Zuma and Chase playing the other semi-finals of the Pup-Pup Boogie tournament. Chase was struggling all throughout the game, while Zuma was perfect so far. Next it was tailspin time. They both did their best tailspin, Chase's tailspin was known to be the best in the PAW Patrol. If Chase got this right, and Zuma didn't execute it good enough, then Chase would win. As they got in the tailspin, Zuma lost his balance, leaning hard to his left. He ended up crashing into the elevator. Chase's wasn't much better, as he kept spinning in the same spot instead of all over the room like he should have. "Wow, both tailspins were bad, but who won?" Rocky asked. The points totaled up on the screen. After it all, Zuma had barely more points than Chase. Right as Zuma was celebrating, Katie and her dad came up the elevator. "So, how is the arm?" Rubble asked. "It isn't broken, and I'm clear to fight tonight!" Katie answered. Now everyone was congratulating Katie, as Zuma said, "Well, my congratulating was short termed." He giggled, as next to him Marshall giggled as well. "Good luck, Katie. I have to take off for California, I have a karate tournament there." Mr. Forrester told Katie. "Thanks, dad." Katie smiled at her father. "Now, it's time to beat up Sabina!" Katie was in the locker room getting ready to take on Sabina and finish her for one last time. She was pumped to get on the mat in a couple of minutes. As she put on her black belt, she had a vision of the PAW Patrol in the stands cheering her on. As she came out of the locker room, the announcer called her name. "And now, our other finalist, Katie Forrester!" Let's go Katie, lets go! Chapter 9 Chapter 9 All of the members of the PAW Patrol were in the stands watching. This was rival vs rival matchup people were dying to see. "FIGHTTTTTTTT!" Sabina started the fight, throwing a mountain punch at Sabina. Katie remained stable, even though the crowd went "ooooh!" Katie came back and threw a thrust-kick at Sabina. Literally right after Katie kicked her she kicked Katie back. Katie fell, and as she saw Sabina coming trying to pin her down, she got up and flipped Sabina, but strangely Sabina landed right on her feet! The crowd started to roar loudly. "How…is…that even…possible?" Rocky stuttered from the stands. Sabina taunted Katie, but as Sabina was off guard, she kicked Sabina to the ground. "Go Katie!" Anais yelled from the stands, as she was holding Rye and Hubert. Now to finish. Katie thought. She jumped up as high as she could off of her hands, in mid-air did a 360, hopping once more on the mat with her hands, flipped over and kicked Sabina off of the mat and onto the floor underneath the mat. Katie was the champion. "And the winner of the tournament is Katie Forrester!" The announcer said. The crowd was as loud as they had been. "Yes! She won!" Ryder yelled from the crowd. "Yes!" Zuma said loudly. The judge held up Katie's arm. Everyone was back at the lookout, where Zuma and Icee were battling for the Pup-Pup Boogie annual trophy. At the moment Zuma was winning, but Icee wasn't far behind. "Yay, Go Icee!" Andrew chanted. "Go Zuma!" Rocky cheered. As it was time for tailspins, both did fantastic tailspins. After all of the points were tallied, Zuma had won. "Woo-hoo! I can't lose!" He cheered. Icee gave him a high-hive-paw. After that Anais came out with a big cake, that had in red frosting, "Great job, Katie!" and "Pup-Pup Tournament" on it. "Dig in guys!" Anais said. The pups, as well as Rye and Hubert, did. As Chase was eating, he felt a piece of a dog treat in his mouth. "Hey, these have dog treats in them!" he blurted. Anais nodded at him with a big grin on her face. Meanwhile, Ryder and Katie stepped aside near the elevator. Ryder hadn't told Katie his feelings before and now was the chance for him to. "Katie, there is something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." He muttered. "I like you a lot, Katie. Would you want to be my girlfriend?" Right then Katie leaned and kissed Ryder on the cheek. "Of course I would." Ryder blushed. Is was a great ending to a great day. Sabina was laying on a mattress in the lair where she had captured the PAW Patrol. She started to hear footsteps coming down the ladder. "Hello?" She said. Right then two ninjas appeared. One ninja said, "You're under arrest, Sabina Alfonso, for kidnapping and hurting dogs!" "Huh?" Sabina said, but right then the ninjas grabbed ahold of her arms, walking up the ladder. "Let me go! You can't do this!" She yelled. The ninjas took off their masks. Mr. Forrester was in one of them, and the other one was Jackie Chan. "Have fun in jail, buddy." Jackie Chan put his mask back on, walking up the steps to the dojo floor. Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Love stories In case anyone wanted to read the parts separate, here they are: Kung-fu Katie (chapter 1) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 2) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 3) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 4) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 5) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 6) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 7) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 8) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 9) Category:Love Stories Category:Stories by thatkidfromwalmart63